


Late

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I failed you this time.  <em>Never again.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Sokka does not keep the time device the mechanist made for him (what good is knowing how late you are?).

It did him little good during the (botched excuse of an) invasion, when almost (ha! that's a stretch) everything that could have gone (horribly, horribly) wrong did ( _Dad..._ ). When so many things (nightmares) he never expected to happen (to come true) did ( _Suki..._ ).

No, Sokka does not keep the time device (he broke it, afterward). He can do a perfectly good job of telling himself how late he was this time (I failed you this time. _Never again_ ).


End file.
